You Can Touch Me There
by Emerald Lynn Tukana-Chan
Summary: Gaara is conflicting a strong sexual desire for the blonde Uzumaki. But does not know a thing about sex or how to interpret said desires. What happens when a jealous Sasuke has an idea to teach Gaara how to go about having sex and sharing love with another? WARNING YAOI AND RAPE! NO FLAMING! AU.


**A/N: Hello friends and fans of Naruto heres a little story I can't seem to get out of my head. So where else to put it other then Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**WARNING: This story will be consisting of yaoi, rape, and heavy adult situations. If you do not like this then GTFO we don't need your dirty opinions anyway XP This is my first AU fanfiction. Plus, I'm sort of still in highschool and grammars not my best subject... Neither is big words and I do the best I can...**

**Please NO flaming.**

**Couples: NaruGaar, Gaasasu**

**Things the reader should know: In this story Gaara's mother Karura is still alive but hates her son, but never seems to kill Gaara. Instead she endures his beating heart and acts as a caring mother, who secretly wishes for his death. She acts as if overly protective. Gaara is still the kazekage.**

**Sasuke instead of lusting for revenge of for his clans death, he becomes an Anbu. (Warning may stray a bit OOC.) Naruto is pretty much the same old Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Unfortunate Feelings**

The room was masked with the stench of sweat and dust that the sun gladly boiled in the air. The misty, humid mass draped around the young Kazekage's skin like a snake killing it's prey. Gaara could even see the heat's waves that corroded Suna's atmosphere like a plague that never went away. This was the punishment for Suna? To be severed in such a dreary everday heat that can never be masked?

Gaara steadied himself, preparing for more paperwork to sign, as well as missions he must present to the awaiting shinobi who did not know when to give him a moments rest. Feeling drained and somewhat out of sorts, the young kazekage narrowed his eyes to the door. Knowing his mother would soon be arriving with a list of questions she always seemed to provide him with. _"My dear, Gaara, are you okay? Do you need help? Want me to draw you bath?" _Oh how she stressed him out. Regardless, she was a mother to whom he loved dearly.

He gave one last glance to the window, making sure no affluent middle-class citizens of Suna would disturb his moments of serenity.

Gaara felt his eyes grow droopy. His head heavy. It wouldn't hurt if he took a small nap before the villagers began to corrode his office. He rested his head in the crease of his elbow, none the least bit concerned of being seen. He covered his mouth and his eye lids began to fall. Knowing damn well this wasn't the brightest of his ideas. He let himself sleep for a good half hour before being abruptly interrupted by the sound of wind pushing against the dusty dirty old windows of his confined office. He sat up to see Karura with her hands on her lap. Her beautiful brown hair moved to one side of her shoulder. Her eyes as blue as the spring sky. Gaara moaned unpleasantly. His eyes close once again.

"Hello, mother," he says. His voice a bit raspy and dry.

"You shouldn't be sleeping, my dear Gaara," she says to him. She was blank in the face, even though her beauty seemed to sparkle against the heat. The aura she gave off always resembled acrimony. But it was always an anomaly for her to give off such bitterness. Her hands seem to sway as she moved herself upward, standing directly in front of her son's desk. He knelt back in a somewhat surprise. Knowing his mother would hit him, but he did not cringe.

"I'm sorry-" Gaara spoke, but got interrupted by Karura. She abruptly placed a hand on Gaara's forehead.

This was not to be expected from her.

"You're running a fever, I'll draw you a cold bath..." She whispered. Gaara's pale cheeks flushing somewhat of a rouge color. He took his thin hand and retained her wrist, pulling it from his forehead.

"I'm fine, mother. Honest... But if you insist," Gaara said with his eyes half closed. She smiled, almost sinister, leaving the room as she did. Her eyes never moved from Gaara's hazel orbs that were held by darker rings that left something to behold.

Karura was very well at hiding it. In fact... She always was able to keep the biggest secret from her son from the beginning of his birth to now. That being her fiery hatred towards him. One being that he put her through hell during birth. What with that damn Shukaku being sealed in his body. "The only compatible baby to be possessed with the demon of the sand, my ass," Karura often said to herself, as if cursing her very village under Gaara's name. Which she did constantly. She walked into Gaara's bathing room and approached the tub with cautious hands and ready mind. The flooring changed from a course sandy surface to a slick hoary tiled support. She wasn't a virgin to such a secure craftsmen ship of the Kazekage abode.

Karura stared intently at the rushing water. She often thought about drowning her son when she bathed him. But she could never put her heart into doing so. Especially not now and considering that damn sand wouldn't let her bestow a single scratch on the redhead.

The water ran cold between her fingers and she smiled, even though the smile wasn't much to be had. She knew Gaara hated deep water, she knew he could not swim. The tub could handle a decent amount of water, covering at least ten feet of the room. The tub was at least a good five feet deep, leaving that as it may. Gaara, being the kazekage of Suna and all, he was provided with only the best.

"What a shame..." Karura mumbled to herself as she grabbed the soaps and oils needed to cleanse Gaara's sensitive pale body. She could already hear Gaara's faint breaths and exasperated heart that unfortunately still beat.

The redhead stepped into the bathing room, his eyes narrowing to his mother and then to the water that already was sending chills of unbearable depth. "That's too much," he whispered. Karura rolled her eyes, making sure her son did not see this misfortune gesture that was pointed towards him and his ignorant pleads.

"Come on, Sweetie. The water is nice and cool," she said with a fake smile that she even didn't believe. Gaara did not show any emotion as he undressed himself, revealing an average looking body. His abs were long past covered by a thin layer of belly fat, probably from lack of exercising. He wasn't requested for a mission by the other kages, especially what had recently happened to the poor kid. Being almost demolished by the Akatsuki. Although his lack of excercise and malnutrition from not eating the food required to help him stay focused, he still let off a very pristine look. His fangirls still swoon at the sight of him.

Karura snickered at her son, who did not seem to care his mother was still well enough in the room, thinking erroneously of him.

Gaara placed a toe in the icy water and cringed. After placing another toe within the water, he trained himself to endure the temperature and awaited for his mother to wash him.

"So how do you feel, my son?" She asked him, touching his sensitive neck.

He shivered.

"... Okay." He let out. His voice seemed quiet and shy.

"There are things you are not telling me, Gaara," she said with an outward smile. Gaara shook his head. He felt it was best she did not know everything about him. He also felt he was old enough to bathe himself. Afterall he was nearly seventeen, almost a man. Regarding the fact that he should have already been place with such a title, being the Kazekage, the youngest one at that. The boy insisted his mother stop, but she refused as she always did.

The water began to fill with white bubbles. "The chunin exams are within this month my dear son. Are you prepared?" She asked Gaara who was indeed never prepared for those deficient exams. Why they were always hailed at Konoha was beyond him, but he had to deal with it. The only reason why he actually enjoyed going was to see his baka friend, Naruto. Deeming that the blonde genin was strong, surpassing almost half the nin - or even most - in Konoha, his maturity sure did not. Though seemingly so, these past five years knowing the baka, made Gaara think. Almost think too much.

The young Kazekage did not care to distribute his emotions with anyone, though he knew his feelings towards Uzumaki was only growing deeper within time. It was only later interpreted by his elder, more experienced brother, Kankuro as love. Gaara was still rather knew to the subject of loving another in the aspect of lusting. But did the seventeen year old Kazekage know this? No. Was the Kazekage a virgin?

Yes.

Kankuro found this out only a week past the day Gaara returned fully alive and rescued from the odious Akatsuki.

**A Month Ago**

"Brother? What does one do to another when in _love_?" Asked the red-head to the make-up wearing nin, who just sat on the patio of the balcony with his head tilted back to the setting sun.

"In the aspects of what conditions?" Kankuro shot a question instead of an answer. Gaara stiffened.

"I mean... What does one do to another to express their lusting for each other?"

Kankuro threw back an intent glare. "Why must you ask me?"

"Because, you are my brother and I trust your intellect," Gaara transmitted.

"Well, you know. They have _sex_."

Gaara gave him a crooked stare. "_Sex?_"

Gaara wasn't in fact new to the word. He's indeed heard it many times. But he has never acted upon such a phrase or even dared explore it's deeper meaning.

_Oh my Go- please tell me my brother's not a virgin... And please tell me I'm not going to have to explain the birds and the bees to him! _Kankuro prayed profusely.

"Yes, sex. The slang word for _making love_. Having intercourse with a significant other... Why are you so curious anyway?" Kankuro asked, hoping his brother wasn't thinking about acting upon this as soon as this conversation was over.

Gaara turned his head to the sky. Allowing the sunset to soak up in his pores. He in fact needed to know how to go against such an absurd thing as sex. Or love for that matter. Ever since the day he was brought back to the village, Suna, he has had feelings for his hero to whom cried for him. To whom risked his own life for his. The blonde Uzumaki boy who knew Gaara's pain. Who knew his sorrows and past guilt. Gaara wasn't sure of it yet... But he indeed has fallen head first in love for Naruto. Of course, he was still a shy from knowing how to interpret said feelings. So why not ask his older, more experienced brother?

"Because, Kankuro... I think I am lusting for Uzumaki Naruto..." Gaara admitted, short sweet.

Kankuro was taken back by this. If he had a glass of water in one hand and cheeks full of the liquid, it would be spewing from his mouth. But Kankuro managed to keep his composure. "Are you sure of this, kiddo?"

Gaara gawked at the ground now. The red head could never be so bona fide about his confessions. What he lacked in comprehension was things such as this should be left unsaid.

"Please tell me why I feel this way..." Pleaded the young kage who sat with his legs to his chest, covering his mouth with his knees. Making him look instantly childish, reminding Kankuro Gaara still has yet to mature sexually.

The make-up wearing nin honestly did not know how to explain this to his brother... How to explain that Gaara could in fact... Be gay. Or bi-curious if anything. Regardless, the red-head was displaying a significant emotion towards another man. In other words... _lusting... _

"What's there to explain, Gaara-Sama? You are in love. Or you might think so. Besides the point. This could just be because Naruto-san had done something rather intense for you and you could still just be awestruck by his performance on rescuing you." _Maybe. _Kankuro tried his best not to say anything that would set Gaara back. Instead he told him what he needed to hear.

"Thank you, for clearing that up for me, onii-chan," Gaara said with an unconvincing, unsatisfied smile. He stood up, revealing a pleasant 5 foot 8 in height and walked inside. Leaving Kankuro behind.

Kankuro let out a sigh of relief and smiled halfheartedly. "Oh, Gaara."

* * *

The young kage stood up from the cold bath and allowed his mother to drape him in a long, warm towel. Gaara did not speak, nor let out a murmur. Instead he allowed his mother service him like a maid, or nurse and dry him clean. Handing him his kage robes, to which he handled gracefully.

"I'll tend to your sleeping labatories and ready your bed," Said Karura, her violet eyes on her sons bare back that displayed a pale reflection that seemed to blend in with the white interior of the bathing room.

"Very well..." Gaara sighed. He wasn't much for sleep, but he knew he needed it. If he were to attend the chunin exams with pleasant composure and high stature, he would need to rest. Given the opportunity of being free from his mother's smothering, he allowed his nude body to be exposed. He overlooked himself in the mirror. Allowing the mist filled corners to release droplets of steam to his feet. The sound of his steady breathing gave way to newer opportunities. He began to better investigate his bare body that he despised to look at. Knowing damn well he should train to better his body's position. He touched his chest and felt his heart beat. Closing his eyes in the process.

"Your bed's ready," intruded Karura. Her eyes locked on her son's exhibition of his body.

"Y-Yes..." He stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed he was caught off guard. He hadn't realized how out of sorts he was, considering he did not feel his mother's chakra emerge the room.

* * *

Laying in bed, Gaara felt uneasy. His eyes never left the position of the ceiling. Although his mind-set on the chunin exams and seeing the blonde's electric blue eyes that always seemed to send sparks in the red-head's stomach. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Naruto to touch his hand like it did after their farewell. He wanted to hear Naruto's voice invade his eardrums... But laying there and thinking thoroughly about the blonde... He didn't want anything more desperately then having Naruto lust over him.

Gaara shut his eyes, turning to lie on his stomach. Making a double-check, seeing how no one was set on interrupting his privacy anytime soon, he began to slowly push his hand within his pajama shorts. The silky smooth skin that followed the tips of his fingers gave way to new sensations. He pressed his lips against the pillow. Moaning in the process. He slowly began to feel the pubic hair that grew in curls above his pores.

His eyes heavy with lust, and breath thick with aspiration. As he lowered his hand deeper within the shorts, leaving entrails of goosebumps that seemed to trace his skin as he continued his attempt at satisfying his raging hormones. The more intune he became with feeling himself harder and quicker, the more acknowledged he was about what he wanted. And that was to fantasize about Uzumaki being the one underneath his heated body. Gaara twitched and curved his back as he continued to sprawl his legs and pressed his lips against the mattress. His tongue escaping, searching for the absent mouth of Naruto.

_"N-Naruto..." _He moaned. His eyes opening only slightly. He bit down on the pillow before him and shut his eyes quickly once again.

His member was already growing sore from the struggle to come. He began to moan louder. Uttering Naruto's name as if he would answer. What seemed like forever of constant rubbing and pulling, moaning and grinding against the mattress he finally came.

Gaara was now on his back, letting the succulent white substance to emerge and settle. Instantly after, he grabbed a cloth from when he was in the bathroom and cleaned up his mess. Making sure not to leave any trace behind. Still out of breath, he began to slowly feel faint. Feeling instantly guilty for thinking of the blonde boy in such a grotesque manner. Sleep soon claimed the red-headed boy's doing and darkness followed right after.

Until he awoke once again due to the insomnia the poor boy was intruded with for so long, however, he allowed himself to continue his desperate cries for attention, that he did not realize carried out further than his bedroom.

* * *

Pressed against the confined walls of the sandy village, Sasuke severed himself from the grounds of Sunagakure and narrowed his coal eyes, watching through the Kazekage's window. Not giving a damn that he was intruding on the redhead's privacy, but watching him soil himself over the blonde sent arousing chills up and down Sasuke's body. What was he to do in order to escort the young Kage to Konoha safely and secretively. He was pleaded by the Hokage herself to fetch Raccoon - a given name Sasuke often called Gaara in spite - Sasuke chuckled to himself, feeling a tad bit over bravado. Though he allowed the kage to sleep. Learning he rarely did from past experiments and observations. Sasuke becoming an Anbu was not his intentions at all, but to beat his own teacher's rank was beyond him. Regardless, even if he hailed from the Uchiha clan and did posses the cursed Sharingan, it did not help the fact he was still in remorse for his beloved brother's betrayal.

Sasuke leaped from shy building to the next until he was curt sweet at Raccoon's abode. Sasuke studied Gaara for maybe a second to long, before being startled by Raccoon's moans and calls.

"_N-Naruto!" _The redhead beamed with fiery lust, sending Sasuke enthralled.

Gaara squirmed and moaned, touching himself in a rather... Naughty manner. Sasuke, becoming even more amused, decided to sit back and enjoy the show - _Great, I'm as perverted as Kakashi -_ He thought illy of his teacher.

As the rather cacophony the red head portrayed became a bit louder, that's when Uchiha realized the Raccoon was masturbating, and to what? Naruto? Sasuke began cloying. In a matter of seconds Uchiha realized how vulnerable the young Kazekage was at this state. Being the "average" teenager Sasuke was, he was enlightened to the fact he _could_ "attack" the redhead at that very moment. Perhaps his own raging hormones were whispering to him as well, pulling him closer to Raccoon's room.

With Gaara appearing disheveled and high from the sexual desires he was portraying to Sasuke, it was as if Gaara did not care if anyone was watching. Sasuke, knowing Gaara since the age of thirteen, insisted he must have felt his chakra. Unless he was that discombobulated to even give a damn. Gaara turned his round head towards the window, the dark under shades of his eyes were much larger, due to heavy lustful desires that dragged them down.

"Nar-Naruto?" He called, as if to Sasuke himself. Sasuke was set back. His heart beat under his chest. Pain lingered throughout the given area and festered to Sasuke's eyes. What was he thinking? Seeing Raccoon in such a state of robust lust was making Sasuke... Horny? Shaking the feeling off, Sasuke twirled his body into a better hiding spot. Trying his best not to coil under his skin that itched to be explored by Raccoon. Why? Weren't they enemies from the beginning? Why must his brain insist on imbedding against Gaara's?

As if on cue, Sasuke conjured up a plan. If Gaara was so intent on being with Naruto... Why not trying to "help" Raccoon in wooing Naruto? The plan was indeed sinister in its right. What Sasuke wanted wasn't in fact helping Gaara in winning Naruto's heart, but in succeeding in bringing one of his enemies close/

Sasuke smiled to himself. "The chunin exams are closer than you think, Lord Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke gave the Kazekage one last glance and fled the village, only to return the next day to fetch Raccoon.


End file.
